


【橫丸雛】小貓

by berrywithastraw



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywithastraw/pseuds/berrywithastraw
Summary: 兩個大齡青年和一隻小貓咪
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 13





	【橫丸雛】小貓

**Author's Note:**

> 人類橫丸×貓咪少年雛  
> OOC預警  
> 3p預警  
> 不好吃預警  
> 只會搞不好吃的黃色，我很抱歉。

人來人往的機場接機區，橫山看了看手錶，估摸著室友到埗的時間。等了一會兒，有個卷髮青年提着大包小包的行李往橫山走去。  
橫山向青年揮了揮手，“丸山隆平你行李也太多了吧。”  
拍了拍卷髮青年的肩膀，從青年手上拿走一個行李箱。  
叫丸山的卷髮青年扁了扁嘴巴，“裕親你別一來就吐嘈我啊，不過謝謝你來接我嘿嘿。”

橫山和丸山走到停車場，找到橫山的車。橫山打開後車廂，和丸山一起把行李塞進後車廂。  
“忘了跟你說我前幾天撿了隻貓回家，你介意嗎？”  
“不介意不介意…欸！你明明對貓毛過敏啊？”丸山對好友的行動感到詫異。  
“家裡那隻好像有點不一樣。”橫山只說了一句便繼續手上的動作。  
“喔喔…那麼裕親是因為好友出差太寂寞才想養貓嗎？”  
“不是！”  
“哈哈！…”

回到兩人合租的公寓，一打開客廳的門，就見到一隻小橘貓在沙發上跳下來，圍著橫山的腿走了一圈，又用小臉蹭了蹭橫山的腳踝。  
“ヒナ我回來了。”  
“喵。”

(哇好可愛…)

發現橫山身後的丸山，小貓望向橫山，像是在詢問這個人是誰。  
“他就是我的室友。”  
橫山彎身拍了拍小貓的頭，  
“要好好相處啊。”  
小橘貓點了點頭便走到丸山身前，抬頭打量眼前的卷毛男人。  
“原來裕親你也是會跟寵物說話的類型啊～小貓是叫ヒナ嗎，看起來很聰明的樣子呢。”  
丸山低頭和小橘貓對視，小貓是下垂眼，頸上圍了紫色的頸圈，走路的時候尾巴一擺一擺的。

“喵。”  
“ヒナ在問你名字呢。”  
“噗…裕親你還聽得懂ヒナ說話哦？”  
ヒナ伸手撓了撓丸山的褲管，真的像是在催促丸山回答。丸山也只好正正經經地向小貓作自我介紹。  
“ヒナ你好，我是丸山隆平，裕親的室友，今後會和裕親一起照顧你的。”  
ヒナ又點了點頭，似乎是在跟丸山打招呼。

“我可以抱抱你嗎？”  
不自覺地也開始跟小貓說話，丸山蹲下把雙手伸到ヒナ面前。ヒナ嗅嗅丸山的手指，又抬頭看看丸山，最後像是下定決心，把自己小小的貓爪放到丸山手心，丸山順勢把ヒナ撈起抱在懷裡。  
“喲西喲西…ヒナ好乖哦…”  
丸山揉了揉小貓的腹部，忍不住吸了一口，竟然有一股奶香味。  
“マル看你這麽喜歡ヒナ那我也放心了。”  
橫山也撓了一下ヒナ的下巴，被兩人摸得舒服的ヒナ發出了滿足的呼嚕聲，丸山快要被懷內的小毛球可愛得融化了。

就這樣兩人一貓的生活平靜地過了一週，直到這天晚上丸山洗完澡，聽到自己房內傳出翻找東西的聲響。

(不會是小偷吧…)

不知該如何處理，丸山只好輕輕地敲了橫山的房門，  
“裕親，我房間好像進小偷了。”  
橫山和丸山走回丸山的房間，發現門虛掩著，並沒有鎖上。丸山從門的縫隙看去，只隱約看見昏暗的房間裡有一個人影，丸山於是猛地推開了房門，  
“你是誰！”

聽到丸山的聲音，房內的小偷下意識想躲藏，卻只能慌張地鑽進丸山的床，用被子蓋住自己整個人。橫山打開了燈，看見丸山床上的被子鼓起一團，小偷掩耳盜鈴的躲藏方式讓丸山有點無語。

“這小偷還藏得挺可愛的…”  
丸山不自覺地吐槽了一句。

“我不是小偷…”  
被窩裡傳出一把悶悶的男聲。

“你不是小偷難道是我的幻覺嗎你趕快給我出…”橫山打斷了丸山，“マル你看他頭頂…”

丸山只見被窩上方冒出一對繃緊的橘色貓耳，看起來很害怕的樣子。腦內浮起一個荒誕的想法，丸山快步走出房間，打開客廳的門，視線快速掃描客廳，果然沒有發現小橘貓的蹤影。丸山跑回房內，對著橫山大喊，  
“裕親！貓不見了！”

“因為貓就在這裡啊。”  
橫山坐在床邊指著床上鼓起的一團。

丸山半信半疑，  
“你真的是ヒナ…？”  
橫山又指了指少年頭頂上的貓耳。  
“你看他耳朵，跟ヒナ一模一樣啊。”  
被窩裡的人也點了點頭附和橫山的話。

“ヒナ果然跟其他貓不一樣啊。”  
“裕親你為甚麼能這麽淡定啊！我們家的貓變成人了好嗎！”

“ヒナ你先出來吧。”  
橫山沒有理會丸山，拍了拍被子，放柔聲線哄小貓。  
“不要…”  
“你不自己出來我就只能把被子掀開了。”

ヒナ猶豫了一下，只把被子拉低了一些，露出自己的臉。人形的ヒナ是少年模樣，略長的棕髮垂在眼前，但是也擋不住大大的下垂眼。少年咬住自己嘴唇，楚楚可憐地盯住兩人。

橫山和丸山看到ヒナ的臉都凝住了。

(哇…太可愛了吧…)

第一次在橫山和丸山面前露出人形，ヒナ見眼前的兩人都不說話，想着他們是不是討厭自己了，眼睛旋即帶了霧氣，淚汪汪的顯得眼睛更下垂了，接著又想把被子拉高擋住自己。  
“嗚…”

橫山馬上捉住ヒナ的手，阻止少年再把自己縮成一團。  
“ヒナ你能告訴我們發生甚麼事嗎？”

“ヒナ你不要哭啊。我們只是有點驚訝而已。”被一雙濕漉漉的大眼睛委屈地盯著，丸山向ヒナ重重的點了下頭，表示自己真的只是嚇到了。

見二人不再說話，ヒナ只好鼓起勇氣向面前的人解答，  
“我…發情了…”  
“哈？？”  
“甚麼？？”  
“發情的時候會控制不住變成人形…嚇到你們對不起…橫山先生…丸山先生…不要把我扔掉好嗎…”

“別亂想，不會把你扔掉的，還有叫我ヨコ就可以了。”  
“對啊ヒナ我們不會拋棄你的！叫我マル吧，叫丸山先生怪不好意思的。”

“嗯…那ヨコ…マル…我…”  
“嗯？”  
“發情的話要…交…交配…”  
少年反握住橫山的手，  
“可以幫幫我嗎…”  
“要我們幫你嗎？”  
ヒナ視線飄忽，紅着臉點了點頭。

“マル呢？”  
橫山扭頭看著丸山。  
“我…”  
丸山又凝住了。

橫山沒有說話，讓ヒナ自己行動。看見橫山向自己點了點頭，ヒナ從被窩出來，跳下床去拉丸山。

此時兩人終於能看見ヒナ的全身。少年比兩人約矮了半個頭，走路時稍長的瀏海一翹一翹的，眼睛還是充滿霧氣。少年渾身赤裸，只有頸部掛着和小貓同款的紫色頸圈。一絲不掛的身上沒有一絲贅肉，腰線優美，細長的雙腿之間垂着因發情微微抬頭的陰莖，背後還有根橘色的尾巴在晃。

ヒナ牽住丸山讓他也坐到床上，自己跪坐在橫山和丸山面前。

第一次發情，不知道要如何取悅主人，ヒナ只能牽住橫山和丸山的手放到自己臉上，向他的兩位主人討摸。ヒナ用臉蹭了蹭他們的手，閉上眼睛，等待主人的撫摸。

丸山把手移到ヒナ的頭頂，手掌下的髮絲柔軟，手感很好，丸山揉揉ヒナ的頭髮之後摩挲了耳朵一下，令ヒナ整個人都抖了一抖，反射性地捉住丸山的手，  
“耳朵不能摸…”

怕自己剛才下意識的反抗會令丸山不悅，ヒナ打算轉移他的注意。握住丸山的手指，張口輕輕地咬了一下，見丸山沒有反應，ヒナ討好地含住丸山的食指，用舌尖舔過，又輕輕吸吮。

橫山也把手指放進ヒナ口內，ヒナ乖乖地張開口讓主人們檢查口腔，兩人現在才發現ヒナ有四隻小虎牙，橫山摸了摸右邊的虎牙，稱讚了自家的小貓，  
“ヒナ很可愛。”

粉紅色的舌頭有些軟勾刺，軟刺劃過指尖的騷癢感變成一絲絲電流傳到橫山和丸山的下半身，兩人用手指在ヒナ口腔翻攪，吞嚥不及的唾液從嘴角流出。小貓輕柔地含住在自己口內的手指，停止兩人的動作，然後慢慢吞吐手指。像是在模擬口交的行為，只讓感受到小貓溫熱口腔的兩人覺得口乾舌燥。

看小貓用無辜的眼神做著淫穢的事，忍不下去的橫山乾脆抽出手指，一把拉起ヒナ吻了上去。唇與唇互相摩擦，感受到主人溫柔的氣息，ヒナ不自覺地張開口回應橫山的吻。帶軟刺的舌頭一伸出就被橫山含住，吮吸ヒナ的唾液，放開舌頭舔到上顎的虎牙時，小貓發出一聲含糊的呻吟。  
“唔…”

ヒナ被親得渾身發軟，舌根都快要麻掉了。看到身下的人快要缺氧，橫山只好放開ヒナ，又吻了一下小貓的眼簾。

兩人分開之後，丸山摟住ヒナ的腰，把ヒナ的頭扭向自己，手指勾勾ヒナ的頸圈，小貓咪便主動把嘴唇送上。ヒナ親了一下丸山的痣，又用舌頭把丸山的嘴唇舔了一圈，再次把唇貼上去。這次丸山成為主導，舌頭互相糾纏。丸山的懷裡同樣是令自己安心的味道，ヒナ的手圈住丸山的頸，抬頭順從地接受丸山的親吻。

被親得迷迷糊糊的ヒナ，只能由着橫山和丸山對自己上下其手。橫山的手指擦過ヒナ的乳頭時，收穫了對方的一聲驚呼。  
“呀！”  
橫山捏住ヒナ左邊的乳頭，往外扯了扯。  
“怎麼了ヒナ？”  
“嗯…”ヒナ縮了一下，誠實地回答主人的提問，  
“ヨコ摸這裡的時候很舒服…”

“那就讓你更舒服。”橫山用舌尖碾過乳頭，待ヒナ的乳頭被挑逗得完全挺起後便含住吸吮，像是要把甚麼東西吸出來似的。

“ヨコ…不要再吸了…我是公的…”

回應ヒナ的卻是丸山的加入。

“啊！マル…”丸山的手指沿着乳暈打圈，搔癢感讓ヒナ扭了扭腰，指尖劃過的觸感留在胸膛。丸山接著舔舐周圍的軟肉，故意忽略中間的突起。兩邊不平衡的快感讓右邊的空虛更加明顯，剛才還在推拒橫山的ヒナ只想要更多。

“マル…右邊…”丸山於是用舌頭來回地輕彈乳頭，又用牙齒咬住輕輕拉扯，最後也像橫山一樣吮吸右邊的乳頭。

“嗚…我真的沒有奶的…”

兩人的吸吮發出了嘖嘖的水聲，觸覺和聽覺的刺激讓ヒナ的腰肢發麻，橫山及時托住ヒナ快要軟掉的腰，使小貓的胸膛挺得更高，任由主人採擷。

丸山的手向下探索，卻只在ヒナ的小腹和大腿間流連，故技重施，再次忽略小貓下身的勃起。

“マル…下面…”見丸山不理會自己，ヒナ只好拉住丸山的手往自己下身按。看到ヒナ急色的一面，失笑的丸山握住ヒナ的勃起，緩緩地擼動。

“ヒナ舒服嗎？”  
“嗯…舒服…”

橫山的雙手也下滑到ヒナ的臀部，兩手搓揉手感極好的臀瓣，中指只在穴口輕輕按壓就有腸液湧出來，沾濕了橫山的指尖。

“ヒナ已經濕了呢…”

橫山輕鬆地探入了一指，溫暖的內壁柔軟黏膩，緩緩抽插的同時注意著ヒナ的反應。見小貓只是微微蹙眉，便加快速度擴張。後穴被侵入的不適漸漸變成異樣的快感，前端也被丸山撫慰，讓ヒナ只能張開口喘氣。橫山的拇指揉著尾巴和身體的連接處，食指和中指在後穴裡扣挖。另一隻手摩挲著尾巴的頂端，引起ヒナ的微微顫抖。

“尾巴也不能摸…”  
“但是ヒナ看起來很喜歡哦。”

“ヒナ…”像是要吸引小貓的注意力，丸山停止了手上的動作，改為張口含住了ヒナ的陰莖。第一次受到這種對待的ヒナ，不由自主地挺了下腰，卻讓丸山含得更深。初次體驗到的快感令ヒナ只能無助地抱住丸山的頭，手指輕輕拉扯著丸山的頭髮。

“唔…哈…マル…”

“ヒナ喜歡我這樣對你嗎？”  
丸山在吞吐的間隙詢問ヒナ，  
“喜歡…マル…唔…”

“你只喜歡マル的話，我會吃醋哦。”一直沉默地為小貓擴張的橫山突然開口，故意扭曲ヒナ話裡的意思。

聽到橫山的話，ヒナ一時不知該如何反應，只能用尾巴掃過橫山的大腿，扭頭靠著橫山，“ヒナ也喜歡ヨコ的。”

本來只想調戲一下小貓，意想不到的告白卻讓橫山的慾望更強烈。吻了一下小貓的頭髮。

“我也很喜歡ヒナ。”橫山把手指更深入ヒナ的後穴，三隻手指在後穴裡抽插，另一隻手繼續輕揉小貓的尾巴。

“啊！”摸到穴內的一點突起，ヒナ抽搐了一下，收緊的後穴吸著橫山的手指，被丸山吞住的下身也滲出液體。

ヒナ直白的反應讓橫山和丸山更賣力地服侍小貓。橫山在後穴的手指快速抽插，不斷摩擦那一點；而丸山則專注吸吮ヒナ的頂端，快感不斷堆積，ヒナ的小腹繃緊，初次發情的ヒナ單靠主人們的撫慰就出了精。  
“……啊啊啊！”

丸山把射在自己口中的精液渡給了ヒナ，交換了一個纏綿悱惻的吻。

發情中的小貓性慾仍然旺盛，後穴的空虛使ヒナ夾緊雙腿，扭動屁股蹭著橫山的小腹，又把手伸到丸山的下半身，隔著內褲搓揉丸山的陰莖。“還想要…”嬌嗔着向主人索要更多。

脫掉礙事的內褲，橫山用硬得發痛的下身磨蹭著ヒナ的臀部。陰莖抵在ヒナ的臀縫一進一出，不斷擦到穴口的頂端讓ヒナ期待主人的侵入。扭腰用尾巴掃過橫山大腿，後穴不自覺地收縮，  
“ヨコ我想要…給我…”

橫山一手握著ヒナ的腰，扶著自己的陰莖便直直插了進去，遠比手指粗大的熾熱讓ヒナ有種被填滿的滿足感。內壁自動地收縮，橫山只是抽插了幾下便讓小貓發出忘情的呻吟。見小貓適應的快，橫架住ヒナ的手臂往後拉，讓ヒナ的肩胛骨拱起了一個優美的弧度，但是橫山沒有時間欣賞，只是挺跨讓下身更深入後穴。ヒナ被操得舒服地仰頭喘氣，尾巴也勾在橫山的手臂。

“ヒナ你也幫我好嗎？”丸山也脫掉內褲，露出自己的陰莖。ヒナ順從地把丸山的陰莖容納於口腔，第一次為人口交，ヒナ只能回想剛才丸山的做法，原樣施展在丸山身上，雙手被橫山握住，ヒナ只是小幅度地擺動頭部，吸吮丸山的陰莖。

毫無章法的舔弄並不能滿足丸山，想挺動的更快但又怕傷到ヒナ，丸山只能摸摸小貓的臉。ヒナ卻像是聽到丸山的想法，自己把嘴巴張得更開，把丸山的陰莖吞得更深，向丸山點了點頭。丸山見狀便不再忍耐，扶著ヒナ的頭便前後抽動，喉嚨壓迫陰莖的快感讓丸山頭皮發麻。

橫山拉住ヒナ的手臂大開大合地操幹，每一下都插到最深，橫山的陰莖每次插進後穴都令ヒナ把丸山的陰莖吞得更深。抬頭為丸山口交的行為讓頸圈勒得更緊，令小貓感受到窒息的快感。一邊承受橫山的抽插，一邊吞吐丸山的陰莖，彷彿被兩人當成性玩具，前後都被操弄，上下都被填滿的ヒナ就這樣又高潮了一次，白瀆射在床單上。

高潮後的ヒナ動作變得遲鈍，丸山只好把自己的陰莖抽出，伴隨啵的一聲，一絲黏液留在唇邊。一隻手捏住ヒナ的臉頰，讓ヒナ張開嘴，伸著舌頭等待。丸山擼動幾下後便射在ヒナ的舌頭上，小貓抬頭看著液體的主人，乖巧地吞了下去，又張開嘴巴讓丸山檢查。還有些精液濺在ヒナ的臉上，丸山用手指刮掉臉上的白濁，蹭在小貓嘴唇上，下一秒便被ヒナ用舌頭卷走。

丸山輕撫ヒナ的臉頰，“好孩子。”

“ヒナ…”橫山挺動下身進行最後的衝刺，也在濕熱緊致的後穴裡釋放。橫山的下身仍留在ヒナ體內，感受著ヒナ內壁的蠕動。休息了一陣，橫山咬住小貓的耳朵，用再次挺立的陰莖在甬道裡慢慢摩擦，“再來一次好嗎？”

享受過性愛的美好，食髓知味的小貓點了點頭，  
“好…”

橫山又用力抽插了幾次之後才從ヒナ體內退出。

“ヒナ，現在到我了。”丸山抱起全身軟綿綿的ヒナ坐到自己懷裡，親了一下面對自己的小貓，握住自己陰莖沒有立即進入，而是在穴口磨蹭。每次頂弄都能帶出一些黏膩的體液，讓ヒナ的下身一片泥濘。感知到丸山的那根也能讓自己獲得快感，卻遲遲未能滿足的ヒナ只想讓丸山狠狠地操幹。

“マル…快點進來…”

聽到ヒナ的邀請，丸山就着腸液和橫山的精液便插了進去，使用過一次的後穴輕易地容納了丸山，濕淋淋的後穴仍然緊致，敏感的內壁主動收縮，吸納丸山的陰莖。體位的緣故讓丸山的陰莖插得更深，才抽插了幾下已經頂弄到後穴的敏感點。

“啊！好深…進到裡面了…”

見小貓開始投入，橫山也握着自己的陰莖，抵住ヒナ的嘴唇。有了第一次的經驗，ヒナ主動擺動頭部吸舔橫山的陰莖，還用一隻手搓揉囊袋，撫慰自己嘴巴觸碰不到的部位。橫山握住ヒナ的手，和ヒナ十指緊扣。ヒナ吞吐的時候抬頭看著橫山，只注視着自己的目光讓橫山十分滿意，橫山也和清澈的眼睛對視，投出讚賞的眼神。

感受到主人的讚許，ヒナ更賣力地給橫山做着深喉，喉嚨壓迫着陰莖的快感令橫山直接抵着喉頭釋放，被嗆到的ヒナ流下兩行淚水，又被橫山輕柔地吻去。

讓橫山釋放之後，ヒナ的注意力又被丸山的操幹吸引。後穴蔓延到全身的快感愈來愈強烈，ヒナ忍不住伸手觸碰自己的下體快速擼動，把頭向後仰，伸出舌頭喘氣，等待高潮的來臨。

“哈…哈…マル…又要去了…”

丸山此時卻拉開小貓自慰的手，改用自己的手指按住頂端，阻止小貓釋放。

“ヒナ用後面去一次吧…”  
丸山眼神暗了下來，手指在ヒナ的前端搓揉。

“マル…？為…甚麼…”ヒナ低頭看著打斷自己高潮的丸山，伸手想推開丸山的手反而被橫山捉住反剪到背後。橫山張口把ヒナ的貓耳含住細細啃咬，唾液沾濕了耳廓的絨毛，用一隻手繼續禁錮ヒナ，另一隻手握住尾巴頂端慢慢摩挲。

“ヨコ…放開…嗯…”橫山像是沒有聽到ヒナ的求饒，繼續捉住ヒナ掙扎的雙手，轉身低頭去舔舐ヒナ的乳頭，再次把兩邊都吸得紅紅腫腫。

“マル…不要……”

體位的緣故令丸山的每一下頂弄都抵到最深，身上其他敏感點都被橫山撫弄，ヒナ的雙手用力地在橫山手臂上抓出紅印。丸山也沒有理會ヒナ，只是加大操幹的力度，勢要讓ヒナ單靠後穴高潮。一次又一次用力的頂弄終於讓ヒナ乾性高潮，內壁不斷痙攣。

“不行了不行了不行了…啊……！”

持續且強烈的快感加上不能射精的折磨終於讓小貓哭了出來，雙手無力地垂下，連腿都在發抖。

“嗚…嗚嗚…要壞掉了…”

丸山被內壁夾得難受，只能更用力地抽插。放開按着ヒナ前端的手，雙手握著胯骨把小貓向上托，莖體快要離開後穴的時候又重重放下，自己也更大幅度地頂跨，把陰莖進入得更深，每一下都蹭到ヒナ的敏感點。看到丸山快要釋放，橫山才放開ヒナ，伸手擼動ヒナ的陰莖，讓小貓尖叫着迎接期待而久的高潮，下身只能射出稀薄的精水。

“唔…嗯…啊啊啊！”

丸山也在被徹底操開的後穴裡釋放，丸山把下體抽出後，ヒナ便渾身癱軟地倒在丸山身上。經歷了多次高潮，小貓的身體仍然敏感，輕輕一摸大腿都會引起小貓的一陣顫抖。被操開的穴口一時還不能閉合，黏稠的白濁從穴口流了出來，沾濕了床單。

累了的ヒナ用尾巴纏住橫山的手臂，嘟囔著兩人的名字，頭靠在丸山頸窩上就睡著了。丸山抹去ヒナ臉上的淚水，撥開被汗水沾濕的瀏海，露出小貓寧靜乖巧的睡顏。

“ヨコ…マル…喵…”

**Author's Note:**

> 感恩😇🙏🏻  
> 我快要腎虧了。  
> 寫得太爽讓他們停不下來，很抱歉。  
> 雖然我寫得不香，但是貓貓雛實在是太好搞了。  
> 


End file.
